Things gaara would never do
by MedievalAnt
Summary: Ever wonder what types of things Gaara would never do? Here is a little guide to help find out.


Ok here is a little guide into finding out what Gaara would never do. Suggestions are wanted since alot can be done to him. Also alot of these things are stuff I know you want to see him do but please restrain yourself since he is kind of important on Naruto.

**Gaara would never do**

He would never pet a unicorn

He would never wear a dress

He would never get his arm stuck in his gourd

He would never wear slippers

He would never Lee X Gaara would never happen

He would never write in a death note

He would never make out with naruto

He would never get a tattoo of a purple monkey

He would never kiss deidara

He would never make this fanfic

He would never ride a flying bison

He would never dye his hair pink

He would never let a cat use his sand for his litter

He would never quote Charlie the unicorn goes to Candy Mountain

He would never become a famous rapper only to get shot and die thus becoming even more famous.

He would never Google himself

He would never sing karaoke

He would never dress up like a cowboy

He would never so anything for the sake of fan fiction

He would never get butt implants

He would never use cheap pick up lines on Tsunade

He would never treat naruto to a bowl at Ichiraku

He would never lick a strawberry coated with chocolate

He would never swim

He would never sit thru high school

He would never be able to make naruto a good show

He would never sing "I'm a little teapot"

He would never dance

He would never eat ice cream

He would never wear a green jump suit

He would never pet a kitten

He would never play spin the bottle

He would never do the chicken dance

He would never jump off a building to see if he could fly

He would never fail at DDR

He would never fall in love with Hinata

He would never date sakura

He would never be caught dead with an afro

He would never cosplay anyone from Full Metal Alchemist

He would never become a gay couple with rock lee

He would never put on a pink tutu

He would never date a fan girl

He would never pet animals

He would never help a sick puppy

He would never go on a sugar high

He would never sing a love song to Jiraya

He would never get high off of apple juice

He would never cut his hair

He would never bleach his hair rainbow

He would never play with Barbie

He would never ask Kakashi for a bed time kiss

He would never smile

He would never be happy

He would never get laid

He would never try to fly

He would never do a barrel roll

He would never go to a musical

He would never show deep affection for someone

He would never date a prep

He would never give up killing

He would never denounce sand

He would never dance naked at a party

He would never kiss Kakashi

He would never say believe it

He would never hide in a closet just to pop put and scream "I' am coming out of a closet"

He would never inform people tomato soup is over rated

He would never ring a door bell and run

He would never enjoy being glomped

He would never set alarm clocks for random times

He would never bark at the mailman

He would never hold a bank sale

He would never grow a tail

He would never buy a rock lee action figure from eBay

He would never forget how to tie his shoes

He would never jump into a pond

He would never dress up as sasuke for Halloween

He would never get a stomach ache from eating too much candy

He would never get angry because he can't catch a legendary pokemon

He would never become a sanosuke fan girl

He would never own a nightclub

He would never send sasuke a love letter and sign it under orchimaru

He would never find out how many marshmallows he could fit inside his mouth

He would never play with bop it for eight hours

He would never start a stamp collection

He would never square dance

He would never try hypnotizing himself

He would never run face first into a tree

He would never write a one piece fan fiction

He would never play a dead body

He would never dress guy and lee as Mini me and Dr Evil

He would never fall asleep in a sand box because it reminds him of home

He would never jump out of a plane

He would never suck his thumb

He would never baby sit

He would never be elected president

He would never join the army

He would never drive

He would never pole dance

He would never pop out of a garbage can

He would never kiss a tree

He would never swing

He would never be a parrot

He would never balance a cup on his head pretending it's a hat

He would never prank call people

He would never say oro

He would never become a samurai

He would never rape a tree

He would never read this list

**Ok there will be more on the way**


End file.
